Sons of Liberty
by Gravidal The Dragon
Summary: "What if the life that you lived was a lie, and you had to hurt everyone that got even remotely close to you."


_Prologue_

Spyro ducked behind a lone standing dumpster just as three bullets hit the opposite side, producing a metallic ring that echoed throughout the alley way. Taking a moment to glance around the side of the dumpster, he found that there were only three dragons that were pursuing him. Placing a hand against his left ear he said, "Eagle-Eye, got three targets for you. In the Kill-zone, over."

A few seconds later a feminine voice sounded in his ear, "Roger that Delta-One. Targets in sight, taking them out, now." Without a sound the three bodies fell lifelessly to the ground, each one landing atop the other. "Clear to move Delta-One, see you in two, over."

Spyro only smiled as he left the cover of the dumpster and proceeded to sprint down the alley from which he had just come. He did not stop until he reached the end, where he was able to see a magnificent building.

The building was only two stories tall, with a balcony that span around the front and sides of the second floor. Guards patrolled here and there, making sure that every angle was watched at all times. Below there was a porch that span the same length, but this one looked to wrap around the back of the building as well.

The building itself was placed on the front side of a hill. The back opened up into a fairly large field, guards patrolled with flashlights there. In the front of the building were two grand oak doors, before which was a set of stairs. To either side of the stairs was a tall standing gargoyle statue. Standing before each statue was a guard with his rifle slung across his chest. Music could be heard coming from the inside of the building, echoing all the way to the ears of those outside.

Towards the left side of the building was a sort of back door, where three guards sat on one crate each. A small fire was before them and they spent their time drinking saké, talking about this and that while they did. Spyro took this opportunity to quietly sneak over to the group, making sure that the guards on the balcony above did not notice his presence.

Pulling out his M1911 special with silencer, Spyro came up behind the closest guard. Not wasting a moment, he quickly downed all three of them, then he moved the bodies into the darkness, away from the fire.

Finding that he was still in the clear, Spyro made his way over to the door and went inside the house. He again placed a hand to his left ear, "Cynder, Ember, I'm in."

Cynder's voice was quick to reply, "Roger that Spyro. So far no one has found the three guards missing."

Ember's voice was not too long after, "Everyone at the party seems to know nothing. I did see the target moving to the second story. That was two minutes ago."

Spyro grinned slightly, "Probably went to his office. Heading up now, Spyro out."

Spyro looked around, only to find that he was inside of the kitchen. This worked to his advantage however. Across from him was a small service elevator that was used to transport food up and down. Making his way over to it, he slid inside and pressed the button for "Up", just outside on the wall. With a low whirr it began its journey up.

When the elevator stopped he was cautious to exit out. Looking this way and that, he put his pistol before him and began to make his way down one of the many halls that made up the second story.

Coming the the end of the second hall he entered he found a locked door, behind which he heard a voice, the voice of his target. Pulling out the knife from his belt, he slid it in and silently broke the lock. Making sure that no one was watching him, he quickly opened and closed the door without making a sound.

He was now within the office, where a tall and magnificent oak desk was standing tall and proud to his left while to his right was a small two-seat sofa. Across from him was a wide window, where his target stood looking out at the small city of Ellesworth, Virginia. A phone was against his ear and he was talking rapidly in Russian.

Spyro aimed his pistol and with no remorse, he pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed against the window, all around where the bullet had penetrated and cracked the fragile glass. The body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, where Spyro walked over and put two more into his back. Satisfied that he was dead, he left the room and continued down the way that he was heading, ending in another window.

Reaching into his pack, Spyro threw some rope out the window and began to climb down. At the bottom he placed a hand against his ear once again, "All units, meet at the primary LZ, mission success. Target is down, repeat, target is down."

A male voice was the only response that he received. "Roger that, at the LZ and waiting."

Spyro slid down the hill. At the bottom he sprinted across the open grass until he came to a powered down helicopter. Sitting in the pilots seat was a crimson red dragon, next to him was a bright pink dragoness, while in the back was a onyx black dragoness.

Taking a seat next to the onyx black dragoness, he buckled himself in as the blades began to power up, sending wind out and the grass blowing away from them. Within minutes they were airborne and heading back to their home.

* * *

Spyro looked over at the dragoness sitting next to him, and almost as if it was routine, he took her paw within his own. "Well Cynder," he began, "looks like another successful mission is complete, and we are all coming home alive."

In response to his words she rested her head on his shoulder while she wrapped her tail around his own. "Yes, and I could not be happier. Our first mission as a couple, and I was able to hold myself together. Only four dates, and I felt like if I lost you, then I was going to kill everyone there."

He hushed her before he placed a hand on her cheek, "Don't say things like that. Nothing happened to me, and nothing ever will, I promise. No more bad thoughts tonight, I just want us to look at the good, look at us.

"Okay." She placed a kiss on his nose before she rested her head against his breast, listening to the sound of his beating heart as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Cynder was awoken by Spyro tapping on her shoulder. His voice slowly came to her ears, "Cynder, we're home. Wake up sleeping beauty."

A sly grin crossed her face as she groggily said, "This sleeping beauty is too tired to walk." Without another word he unfastened both of their seat belts and picked her up, one hand behind her back and the other behind her knees. With a broad smile on his face he walked with her towards their home.

A long line of fence surrounded a grassy clearing, roughly twelve feet around. Within the grass were motion sensors, all of which were scattered throughout. In the center of the clearing was a concrete set of stairs that led down into the earth. At the bottom of the stairs was a four inch thick steel door. Past the door was a fairly large home.

To the left of the door was a large living room with a couch and a love seat, one facing a TV and the other to the side.

Across from the door was a kitchen, inside of which was a small island with two bar stools on one side. Behind that was a counter with a sink and a dish washer, to the far right was a stove with the refrigerator about three inches away.

Between the living room and the kitchen was a hall, to the right were the bedrooms and the sitting room, while to the left was the office and the laundry room.

Spyro walked with Cynder still in his arms down the hall to the left, stopping at the office at the end. He moved her aside as he opened the door and took a good whiff of the vibrant smell of books within. The office was not very large.

Across from the door was a single seat, next to which was a desk that faced the right wall. On it was a laptop with a book before it. Across from the desk were countless book shelves with many forms of literature.

Spyro set Cynder down in the chair and handed her the book before he took his seat behind the desk and booted up the laptop. While he waited he watched Cynder as she opened her eyes and yawned widely. Grabbing the book off of her lap, she opened it and began to read, all the while wondering what Spyro was staring at on her.

After a while the laptop beeped, indicating that it was up and running, ready for work. Spyro paid it no mind, for his focus was on Cynder instead, marveling in her beauty. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Cynder asked, "What are you staring at?"

He sighed slightly before he said, "I was just wondering at your beauty. There is no other dragon nor dragoness that is as elegant as you in the whole universe.

"You, you really think so?" A blush had started to form on her cheeks, he had never said that to her before. He only nodded before he rose from his chair to kneel before her's, looking her in the eyes.

Grabbing a paw, he placed a kiss on the back before he said, "I could never tire of you Cynder. You are my one and only love, and no matter what happens, that will never change. I have been waiting a ling time to do this Cynder.

"To do what?" Her voice was slightly shaky, yet there was a hint of excitement mixed within. Spyro picked up on this, thus he knew that he was making the right choice with his next course of action. Bringing his face in closer to her's, he never broke eyes contact with her as he progressed to just within a few centimeters of her face. Slowly closing his eyes, he noticed that she did the same as he brought his lips to her own, making her drop her book and put her arms around his back.

A hand went to her cheek while another went to the arm of the chair to hold him up. He allowed their kiss to endure for a few more moments, feeling a wetness sliding down his cheek. Pulling away, he found that Cynder was crying, a long line of water running down from her eyes. "Oh Spyro, you have no idea how long I have waited for that to happen."

He chuckled, "I think that I can guess and understand. I know that I have never said it before, but I truly love you. I want to be with you forever Cynder, even if it means that I have to go to hell and back to do it."

The tears never ceased, "I know Spyro, and I feel the same way. I want to spend the rest of my life and time with you, even if I have to beat back the demons of hell to do it. Nothing in this world can keep me from you, no matter what the cost. We are going to be together, and we are going to make a family some day.

"Cynder, for four long years I have wanted nothing more than to be with you, but I feel that a family is a little too much for us right now. If I could though, I would ask your hand in marriage. That time is not now though, do know that I have been thinking about it however. One day Cynder, one day we will be free of our life that we live, then we can live together for all of eternity. Until that day comes though, I wish to not further out relationship too far." With that said he gave her another quick kiss before he bade her a good night and left the room.

Cynder thought about his words for a few minutes more before she closed down his computer and made her way down to the adjacent hall way. A few doors down she found his room, with the door slightly cracked. Opening it gently she made her way in and shut the door, where she saw Spyro waiting for her with an empty spot next to the bed. Sighing gently, she crawled into the bed with him, letting her head rest on his chest while his elegant wings engulfed them both within a warm and loving embrace. Without any second thoughts the two fell asleep within the comfort of knowing that the one they loved was there with them, guarding them as they slept.

* * *

Gravidal held his breath as he looked down the scope of his rifle, watching as the guards took yet another cigarette break. The smoke rose in great drifts from the amount of waste that was released into the air, making them covered in a very thin cloud of fog. "Lynthia, come in Lynthia. The guards are still unaware, better get out of there now. Do you read me Lynthia?"

Hearing the cock of a gun, Gravidal turned around to see a lone guard. The guard said nothing. He just looked at Gravidal for a time before he reached down and smacked him across the face with the stock on his rifle, knocking him out.


End file.
